


Awkward Conversations Amongst Grandeur

by pansiesforthoughts



Series: pansiesforthoughts- February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [7]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Meetings, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansiesforthoughts/pseuds/pansiesforthoughts
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge prompt 16: Royalty AU.Magnus meets an intriguing young prince at his father's ball.
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Series: pansiesforthoughts- February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621819
Kudos: 39
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Awkward Conversations Amongst Grandeur

She swept across the ballroom, almost floating on her tiptoes. Magnus watched, her- she was like a cloud... or a dream. Her pale green dress glowed against her bronzed skin and billowed out, flowing around her legs.

He searched around for his father- the king and the host of the ball. Magnus found him seated with his mother and some other well-dressed but stern-looking people.  
“Magnus! Are you enjoying yourself?” The king beckoned him over.  
“Yes, father,” Magnus replied. “I just came to ask the name of that guest there” He gestured to the girl in the green dress. Frey looked at the figure he was pointing to.  
“That would be the princess of Achaia. Queen Loki’s daughter.”  
“Ah,” said Magnus. “I’ve never met Queen Loki. Or the princess.” He thanked his father and smiled at Frey’s guests before dashing away.

Magnus wove through the clusters of guests, occasionally stopping to greet someone or exchange a few words. He spotted Loki’s daughter sitting at an empty table.  
“Hello,” said Magnus. “The princess of Achaia?”  
She glanced up at him. “Prince actually.”  
“Oh.” Magnus was confused as to why his father had introduced him as a girl, “Well we have something in common then,” he smiled. “I’m a prince too,” he added as an afterthought.  
Idiot, of course she knows who you are. You’re in your father’s- the King of Illyricum’s- ballroom.  
“Before you say anything, I’m genderfluid,” said the Prince of Achaia. He was still facing away from Magnus, almost with an air of coldness.  
“Oh, I wasn’t going to say”-  
“If you have an issue with it, it’s a ‘you’ problem.”   
“I don’t. Have an issue with it that is.” He tried not to mess up his words.  
The boy seemed to relax. “Well, I’m Alex,” he said.  
“Magnus.”  
“It was very nice of you to invite us.” He turned so he could face Magnus properly.  
“Oh, well, all the kingdoms in the new alliance were invited.”  
“Still, I don’t get to go to these things often. I don’t think people like my mother much,” admitted Alex.  
“Why not?” asked Magnus, curious.  
“You really don’t know?”  
Magnus shook his head.  
“Well, it’s a personal thing.”  
“Oh. Ok.”  
“I don’t like my mother much,” said Alex quietly. Magnus wondered if he’d meant to say that out loud. He didn’t know how to respond.  
“I’ve never met the queen- your mother.”  
“Aren’t you lucky then.”  
“Oh, I don’t”-  
Alex laughed, “you’re one of those people who could never be rude, aren’t you?”  
Magnus smiled nervously, “my father made sure I learnt proper etiquette I suppose.”  
“Hmm.” Alex stared at him with a strange look on his face. Magnus tried not to look uncomfortable.  
“Um, do you want to dance?” asked Magnus.  
“Eh, I don’t really dance.”  
“Oh ok,” said Magnus, tapping his fingers on the table awkwardly. 

Alex peered somewhere over Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus saw his eyes narrow slightly. “On second thoughts,” said Alex, “dancing sounds great.”   
He grabbed Magnus’ hand and pulled him out of his seat. Alex rushed down the staircase to the floor, dragging Magnus behind him. Magnus jogged to catch up. “Slow down,” he said. “Who are you running from?”  
“It’s my mother,” hissed Alex. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to talk to her if we hide.” He studied the crowded room. “Ugh, she’ll still find us here. Come on.”  
“Why are you so intent on avoiding her?” asked Magnus. Alex did not respond and pulled him into an alcove.   
“She’s been after me all evening. Trying to set me up with some rich duchess. I’m sure all she actually cares about is the dowry.” Alex tried to peer past Magnus into the main room.  
“Oh.” Was all Magnus said. He felt a bit weird being pulled into Alex's personal life.  
After a few minutes, Alex seemed to let his guard down a little. “I think we’re good for now.” He said, leaning back against the wall. “I feel like we haven’t talked about you much.” He smirked. “Why don’t you tell me about any unresolved issues you have with your parents?”


End file.
